1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to railway track assemblies, and more particularly, to embedded railway track assemblies.
2. History of the Related Art
Railway track assemblies typically employ a pair of steel rails supported by a plurality of perpendicularly disposed ties which rest on a ballast material. Often it is desirous to embed the railway tracks so that the top surface of the rails are substantially the same height as the finish grade of the surrounding surface.
A standard method of embedding railway tracks is to assemble forms around the railway tracks, and then the surrounding surface is built up around the railway tracks within the forms. After the surrounding surface is built up, the forms are removed and inserts are installed in gaps between the rails of the railway track and the surrounding surface.
However, this method requires the on site building and removal of custom forms for each section of the railway track that is to be embedded. Also, extra steps are necessary to install inserts between the rails of the railway tracks and the surrounding surface.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for embedded railway track systems which reduce the need to build and remove on site custom forms for each section of the railway track to be embedded, and which reduce the steps of assembling a completed embedded railway system.